Biron
Biron (バイロン, Bairon) is the Legaian god of strength and love. Followers of Biron disavow the Seru and promote physical and mental discipline. Appearance The only clues to Biron's looks are shrines made in his image. Biron's hair appears to have been tied into a bun on the top of his head. Biron also seems to have worn a bindi in the center of his forehead. Early Life Nothing is known about Biron's origins but presumably he developed a following some time after humans had become dependent on Seru in their daily lives. Warrior-monks were sent all over the world to spread the teachings of Biron, which promoted absolute physical and mental discipline and casting aside all dependence on the Seru. Religious Practices Followers of Biron live a highly disciplined lifestyle where they live and train in monasteries with strict codes of conduct. The Biron monasteries are operated in a hierarchical structure, with each monastery having its own Master who oversees all training and daily tasks. Particularly adept students of Biron move up in rank and oversee the other monks, but are still under the orders of the monastery Master. Like some religions, Biron has a formal dress code for its followers. The typical Biron warrior-monk has a completely shaved head except for a small section in the back that is grown long and worn into a ponytail. Biron monks typically wear an insignia on their forehead, much like certain Buddhist monks would. The standard attire for a warrior-monk of Biron is a white training suit sporting a particular insignia on the front of it, although it appears that warrior-monks of higher skill and rank may choose their own attire and hairstyle in order to differentiate themselves from the others of lesser rank. Originally the teachings of Biron did not allow women inside the monasteries, however the presence of the Mist changed that rule. Due to the monasteries not allowing women before the presence of the Mist, it is highly likely that warrior-monks are also required to take a vow of celibacy. Breaking certain rules of the teachings of Biron result in punishment depending on the degree. Wearing a Seru results in excommunication from Biron, though Masters of Biron seem to have leeway in deciding the appropriate course of action for a punishment. The followers of Biron are known to conduct a Transmigration Festival, which hints that the religion is either based off of Hinduism or Buddhism - Biron's bindi also supports this guess. Biron Martial Arts The Biron Martial Arts were developed throughout the years and consist of multiple techniques, each suited to the wielder's body type. Certain warrior-monks practice fighting techniques that utilize the upper-body and powerful punching attacks, while others practice a more balanced style of the Biron martial arts that utilizes a mixture between punches and kicks, with a bigger emphasis on techniques involving the legs. Songi and Gala are practitioners of the former and Vahn and Tetsu the latter. Monastery Locations Followers of Biron can be found all over Legaia. Here is a list of locations where Biron Monk(s) or a Biron Monastery can be found. *Rim Elm *Biron Monastery *Jeremi *Vidna *Sol *Conkram Notable Followers of Biron *Gala "Master Teacher" *Songi *Tetsu *Kin Trivia *It is unknown if Biron is a god in the literal sense or if Biron was originally a human that developed a following and became revered as a type of god after his death. *Master Zopu *Old Deez References Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Gods: Legend of Legaia